Substances, such as those commonly found in the pharmaceutical industry, require a special device to prevent dispersion of the suction material and thus contact with the operator and the environment. Through the use of special industrial extraction systems with highly efficient extraction solutions, a safe, clean and productive work environment is achieved.
For this particular extraction requirement a high containment filter unit is often used, which is particularly suitable for the extraction of hazardous compounds and substances. The filter system ensures that hazardous, carcinogenic dust, as for example in the case of asbestos or pharmaceutical substances, is filtered from the environment. The main objective of this technology is to avoid any contact with the contained, highly dangerous substances, thereby protecting the operator and the environment from potential risks.
The filter replacement is preferably carried out with the bag-in-bag-out procedure. The maintenance personnel does not come into contact, during the filter replacement, with the contaminated particulate filter. The filter, which is sealed inside a bag, can be removed from the housing of the containment system via a filter door or an access door and may then be disposed of.
To introduce and extract the active substances without any contamination, the system is further equipped with an RTP (Rapid Transfer Port) airlock.
Filter doors and access doors for industrial extraction systems are known from the prior art, which close the opening of the filter housing or the lock in an airtight manner. For this purpose, the loose filter door is connected by a locking means with the housing. The locking means generally consists of a screw, wherein on the cover side preferably four knurled screws are provided and mating threads are present on the housing side.
The main disadvantage of such a filter door is that, after screwing all knurled screws, it is loose and needs to be held with both hands. The cover must therefore first be put aside, in order to subsequently remove the filter with both hands from the filter housing.
Another problem is that the filter housing generally has a circumferential rim which projects from the housing surface. A one-sided pivot bearing for the filter door is therefore not possible, since the pivoting operation of the filter door is hindered by the edge. Likewise, a straight swiveling away or a positioning on the edge of the filter door is not possible.
Therefore, the object is to develop a filter door for an industrial extraction system, so that a simple replacement of the filter element is possible.